The Goddess Kiara
by Heavenstar3
Summary: What if Hercules had another sister, that he or anybody else never knew existed? Story about Zeus' secret child. Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kiara

Note: This story takes place in the 3rd season of the tv series. Before Hercules

met Serena/Golden Hind. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind,

read and review. Thanks

******************************************************************************

The Goddess Kiara

Prologue: Secret Birth

Ten years after Hercules, son of Zeus the King of the Gods, was born, another child

of Zeus' was born.

A female who was of the Gods. Zeus wanted to keep her in Olympus, but his wife,

Hera the Queen of the Gods, found out about the female child and got jealous. So as a

punishment for Zeus' secretness about the child, she put a spell on the child; making the 

child mortal until she was of right age to obtain her god powers.

Since mortals cannot live in Mount Olympus, Zeus had no choice but to send the 

child to live with mortals. Zeus wanted his daughter to live with Alcmene, but since she 

already had two children to look after, alone, he didn't want to bother her with another child

to raise. As a result, he found a trustworthy, generous, and faithful middle-age woman chef

in Opus to care for his daughter.

For more than two decades, the mortal-goddess has been living in Opus with her 

"grandmother" never knowing what or who she truly is. Nobody knew about her true

identity except for Zeus, Hera, and the woman that took care of her, but deep inside the

young woman's heart, she knew she was different, special in some way.

She worked as a cook in a local tavern and acted like a lady, but what people didn't

know was that she was adventurous. She knew how to fight with every kind of weapon, she

knew battle strategies that would make the God of War be in shock; but she wasn't into

fighting like that. She like to talk to the opposers first and try to find peace, but if they

wouldn't listen, then they would be sorry.

She had black wavy hair that came down to the half of her back, a body that any 

woman would kill/die for, a voice and the grace of an angel, eyes that were the color of the 

ocean, and looks that would make the Goddess of Love jealous.

Everybody liked her because she had a good heart. Nobody dared to try to hit or harm 

her in any way due to the fact that most fo the men in her village took it upon themselves to

be big brothers or fathers to her; and unknown to others she had the protection and Zeus 

himself.

When she turned twenty-one, she started to receive some of her "god" powers, but

in small amounts. She found out she could persuade anybody into doing anything she 

wanted, her voice was like a mesmerizing device, she could move things with her mind,

make things grow or die with the touch of her hand, and had the strength of ten. At first,

she was scared not wanting others, even her grandmother to find out; but in the end she

told her. Her grandmother said that it was due to her parents and that they were special.

She accepted this and rarely used her powers.

She lived life normally and nothing really exciting happened to her or her life. Until 

the day of the summer solstice. The day she would turn twenty-five, is the day she will never

forget.

TBC...........

*****************************************************************************

So what do you think? Interesting? Should I continue? Do you want more?

Please Review!!! Thanks!!!! Heavenstar3 ^_^ 


	2. Help

The Goddess Kiara

~ Heavenstar3

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except Kiara

Note: 

I am so sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been sick and with school and all. I have been really busy.

I would like to thank my very first reviewer, PadFootCc. Let's just say Kiara is going to meet a lot of people on this life journey. ^_^

Chapter 1: Help

A tall, well muscled half god along with a short, but cute, curly blonde haired man were walking to Argos for the Summer Solstice festival.

Along the way they got attacked by thieves and decided to split up, so they can chase the thieves. While the curly blonde haired man, Iolaus, ran off after the thief through the forest, Hercules, the tall, well muscled half god beat up his prey (the thief) and decided to walk to Argos alone and wait for Iolaus.

While walking, something told him to turn around. When he did what he saw shocked him. In front of him was his father, Zeus.

Since Hercules and his father never really got along, they cut right to the task in hand. "I need your help, son," Zeus announced.

"Why should I help you? When you never help me when I ask. Remember my family?" Hercules replied.

"I am sorry son, but you know Hera."

"Yeah, I know Hera. The Goddess who is a deceitful bit..."

"Don't talk about my wife and your step-mother like that!!!!"

"You know what I don't need this. Goodby Father!" Hercules said walking away.

"Hercules wait. I need your help!!"

"Why don't you call on one of your other children."

"Please Hercules." It was the 'please' that made Hercules stop. Never in his life has he heard his father say 'please' before.

"Please Hercules. It's your sister," Zeus practically begged, but didn't want to sound like he was.

Hercules turned around to face his father. "Aphrodite, what's wrong?"

"Not Aphrodite. Kiara."

"Who?"

"Kiara, my daughter, your sister."

"Since when do I have a sister named Kiara."

"She has been your sister for all her life. Twenty-five years. She was sort of like a secret. Nobody knew who she truly is except a few. Not even her."

"I don't understand."

"Sit down, my son, and I will explain. Twenty-five years ago, Kiara was born, she is whole god. I wanted to keep her and watch over her in Olympus, but when Hera found out..."

"She got mad," Hercules concluded.

"Yes, she didn't know about Kiara until after she was born and I wanted to keep her," Zeus sadly said.

"So what happened?" Hercules questioned.

"Well you know Hera, she got so mad at my decision, so she put a spell on Kiara to make her mortal until she was of right age. She is living with an old lady in Argos."

"Why didn't you bring her to me, to mother we could have taken care of her!!!" Hercules was mad. His sister, his own blood, maybe not all blood, but blood nonetheless, was punished for being born.

"I didn't want to bother your mother even more. She had you and your brother to take care of," Zeus said, tired of defending his decision.

Hercules finally gave up and asked, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need yo to bring her to Athens before the others get her."

"Others?"

"The other gods. If they find her they will corrupt her. Turn her to their side. Like..."

"Ares," Hercules hissed.

"Yes, even though he is my son I don't want Kiara to have him as a full time mentor. Kiara is special, she wants peace like you do."

Hercules nodded his head.

"But if you cross her, you better watch out," chuckled Zeus.

"So you want me to take her to Athens for..."

"For training, she already has some of her powers. She just need to know how to control and use them properly."

Hercules had a questioning face, "Why do you care? You never cared for any of your other children? Why care for her?"

At this statement, Zeus got infuriated. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!! I DO CARE ABOUT MY CHILDREN!!" He settled down, "Maybe to not the extent that a father should, but I do care." He paused. "I know I haven't been a great role model or a great father to you Hercules, but that is in the past. I want to make up for it and I don't want to make the same mistakes with Kiara like I did with you."

Hercules sat on a tree stump, head down contemplating his father's words. Somewhere deep down in his heart he loved his father even though Zeus and the other gods were always messing up his life.

"Alright, I'll help. She is my sister and I don't want Ares to poison her mind."

Zeus' face had a small smile upon it. "Thank you Hercules," and disappeared.

Hercules got up and started walking to Argos. "Well, look on the bright side, I have a new sister. I wonder what Kiara is like?" Hercules wondered.

A couple of yards behind him, a low voice could be heard. "Kiara? I have a sister I never knew about? Oh happy day! Poison her mind? I'll do more than that. Better be careful little brother, Kiara will soon be your worst nightmare."

A maniacal laughter could be heard that the animals could hear, but not Hercules.

*****************************************************************************

So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks.

Heavenstar3 ^_^


	3. Kiara

The Goddess Kiara

~ Heavenstar3

Disclaimer: I only own Kiara and the story.

Note: Sorry it took me long to update. I got sick and then school started, so I got busy with other stuff. I would like to thank PadFootCc for reviewing, just like other people noone knew about Kiara, but Kiara is going to meet some people in Hercules' life and I am glad you like it ^_^

Chapter 2: Kiara

While Hercules was talking to his father, Iolaus was still chasing his prey (the thief) in the forest. What Iolaus didn't know was that it was a trap. Thief had six of is buddies there waiting for him.

Iolaus stopped in his tracks when he saw them. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Iolaus said nervously.

"Your going down little man," one of the thugs replied.

All six of the thugs ran to Iolaus. They were fighting for about three minutes when Iolaus started to get tired, fighting ALL six of them.

One of the thugs picked up a branch and hit Iolaus on the head. Poor Iolaus was knocked out cold.

One of the thugs pulled out a rope and tied it to Iolaus' feet. They took the rope tossed it over a branch and pulled, so that Iolaus was hanging upside down. They were all grabbing their clubs and chuckling, going to use Iolaus like a pinata.

"I don't think you want to do that," someone said behind them.

"And whose going to stop us?"

"I am," said the angelic voice and the thugs turned around laughing.

"A girl?!? And a pretty one at that!" said thug one.

"A girl who could kick your butt!!" the female voice yelled.

"Let's just see," said thug one. They started moving towards her.

"Wait, guys, can't we talk.. Now I know you guys don't want to do this. Being thugs couldn't have been what you wanted to be when you were kids."

"Well, I did want to be a fisherman," said thug two.

"I wanted to be a blacksmith. Making swords and all kinds of weapons," said thug three.

At this the girl was smiling, "See those are good jobs. People always need someone to build or make things for them. And people always eat fish. So why don't you two go out and be what you want to be."

"Yeah, I think we'll do that." With that said the two thugs left their group to pursue their dreams. 

Leaving the others thugs there very confused.

"Hey what did you do? Are you kind of some witch or something?" said thug one.

"Yeah, something like that," smiled the girl. "Now you better run or I'll turn you to frogs!!"

Three of the thugs ran like a bull was chasing them. Leaving the one thug who started this thing.

"You don't scare me little girl. Let's fight, one-on-one, hand-to-hand."

"Hand-to-hand? Alright, but your gonna be sorry."

The thug advanced her, but she swerved away from his grasp. He threw a punch, but she ducked and hit him in the stomach.

Groaning in pain, he didn't see her leg come up and her foot hit him in the face. He went flying back into a tree totally knocked out.

"Ha! I didn't even break a sweat," she cheered loudly.

There was a soft moan. She turned around and gasped. She had totally forgotten about the short blonde man. She took out a boot dagger and cut the rope. 

Iolaus feel with another moan. She ran to him and saw that he had a cut on his head. She gently lifted him up, which wasn't difficult because he didn't weigh that much and she had some godly strength to help out.

Iolaus managed to open his eyes just a little and saw the most prettiest girl he had ever seen. "Am I dead?" He asked.

She chuckled, "No, your just hurt."

"Oh," and he passed out.

She chuckled again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. My name is Kiara."

And then she walked out of the forest with Iolaus in her hands, heading toward her village,

Corninth.

************************************************************************

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I'll try and update soon. Please review.

Thanks. Heavenstar3


	4. Introductions

The Goddess Kiara

—Heavenstar3

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, except Kiara and a few others.

Note:

I am so, so sorry I have not been able to update this chapter in a long time. I have been really busy with school and life. I had my finals last week, so no more school for me until August. So this means I can write more chapters for ALL of my stories. Thanks for being patient!!!

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Introductions

[ Iolaus' POV ]

I felt a cold wet cloth on my forehead. I tried to move, but when I did an ache in my head started to pound. It was so bad that I moaned loudly.

"Don't get up, your hurt," said an angelic voice.

I tried to open my eyes to see the face of the owner of this wonderful voice, but the sun's rays were too bright for my eyes.

I vaguely remember a beautiful woman in the forest or was it a dream. I tried to move again, but my whole body seemed to protest.

I heard someone moving towards my bed. I felt a light touch on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't move, you should rest. You have had a rough day."

Her voice was so hypnotizing that I HAD to see her face. I opened my eyes. At first everything was blurry, but after a few seconds everything came into focus.

I was staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was prettier than Aphrodite.

I must of had my mouth open because she closed it for me.

"Hi, I'm Iolaus." I finally said after being a frog who was trying to catch flies.

"I'm Kiara." She sat down beside me on the bed as I tried to sit up.

She was really beautiful. She had black wavy hair that was pinned up into a bun. Her eyes were like the color of the ocean. Her skin was honey colored and her lips were perfect and pink.

When she stood up to go towards a table, I noticed that she had a GREAT body. Not like that was the only thing that was making me love her. LOVE HER!?!? I don't even know this beautiful creature.

She came back over to me with a cup of something hot in it.

"Here, drink this, it will help with the pain." She put the cup against my lips and I drank.

It tasted like flowers, honey, and some sort of herbs.

After drinking all of it, I asked what was in it. She told me it was a secret and gave me the most prettiest smile, I wanted to melt.

I started to get sleepy and laid back down. She must have noticed because she put a blanket over me.

"Get some rest, so you may heal quicker. I have to go out and get more herbs. I'll be right back. Rest," Kiara said and gave me a kiss on my lips.

I felt my face go red and she giggled softly. I have never acted this way around ANY woman, but she was different. She was special, I don't know how I know, but I feel it. Kiara is special.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw was her smiling face looking down on me.

* * *

[ Kiara's POV ]

When he finally closed his eyes, I got up to pick up my basket for the herbs I have to get for Iolaus.

He is so cute. I can't believe I just said that, but he is. Sleeping on MY bed. I could watch him sleep forever.

I begin to sit down on my table chair when I remember: the herbs. I pick up the basket, take one more look at Iolaus, and left.

I went to the village market first to buy some food and herbs, but as usual they don't have all the herbs I need, so I decide to go out to the field where there are flowers and herbs waiting to be picked.

I managed to dodge most of the men's leering looks. Why can't they just leave me alone. I am not interested, but being small pea brains like they are, they keep perusing.

I finally get to the field and sit down right in the middle.

While picking some flowers and herbs, I began to hum to myself.

"That's very pretty," a strong masculine voice said behind me. I was so startled that I let out a little yelp and spun around.

In front of me was a very handsome man. He had black hair and a beard. He was dressed in what looked like leather. Leather pans and a leather shirt-vest that was tucked into his pants. I have never seen anybody in black leather before.

After staring for what seemed to be forever, I finally spoke, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm a fan."

This confused me, "A fan?"

"I saw you in the forest yesterday. I like how you handled those thugs. Very now," the mysterious man said.

His statement confused me even more. He was in the forest? I didn't see him. "What do you mean? I just scared them off, pretending I had power that's all."

The man looked down at me and said, "No, that's not all." He offered me his hand to pull me to my feet. At first, I hesitated, but something inside me said it was okay and that somehow I knew him.

Once I was on my feet, he leaned in and whispered in my ear. " I know you have powers and I also know that you have no idea where they come from."

This surprised me and I immediately pulled back and looked at his face which had a smirk on it.

I felt myself saying, "How do you know? Who are you?"

His smirk grew into a smile where I could see his pearly whites. " I'm Ares, God of..."

"War," I finished for him. Oh, by the Gods. Ares, God of War is standing right in front of me. Holy cow!! Wait a minute, why is he talking to me? Oh, he wants something.

"Well then, I must congratulate you on the Battle of Crox, but if your army came down the hill on the east side instead of the west, you wouldn't have had loss so many men on your side. The loss would have been significant on the other."

Ares' face was rather shocked when I said this. He contemplated it for awhile and finally said, "You're right, next time I'll remember that."

That shocked me, that the God of War would have taken my advice.

I got back to the point, "What do you want?"

"I am here to recruit people into my army."

"Another army? Don't you have more than eight?"

"You can never have to many armies," he said as a matter-of-fact.

Yeah, okay. "So why are you talking to me?" Knowing exactly why he was talking to me.

"I want to recruit you, as one of my generals."

I expected him to say, 'I want you in my army,' but to become a general. Now that amazed me. "What?"

"I like they way you fight, very brutal. Plus with your powers, which needs some work on. Hey! That is why I'm here. I can teach you how to use and control your powers to the extreme. So what do you say?"

I was silent. A confused, meaningful thought on my face. Was he kidding? "You want me, a female nonetheless, to lead your army?"

"I have had a woman be a general in my army once."

"Ah, yes, Xena. I remember. But Xena is fighting for good now, trying to stop all the wars and fighting. What makes you so sure I'm not going to do the same?"

"Well because," he begins to circle me. "I know you like to fight."

"Sometimes, but only when they don't listen or when I'm mad," I said in anger.

"Now, now, now Kiara. I'm not your enemy. All I'm trying to do is help you out." He got behind me and whispered in my ear, "Consider my offer." Then he disappeared.

"Weird," I said out loud and picked up my basket, heading back towards my house.

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. You are Beautiful

The Goddess Kiara

—Heavenstar3

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Note:

I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life for me has been hectic. I thought since school was over that I would be able to write/type more chapters, but I was wrong. My outside school life took over and well let's just say life for me right now stinks.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and read my other stories. Just click on my name and it will lead you to my bio and other stories. Thanks. Read and Review!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: You are Beautiful

[ Iolaus' POV]

We were out in the fields together, the beautiful goddess with this angelic voice and I, surrounded by flowers. We were just sitting, staring at each other, until I kissed those beautiful, lustful lips of hers. I have never in my life been attracted to a woman like I was with her.

I kissed her more deeply. She moaned my name. I couldn't control myself. It was like my hands had minds of their own because next thing I knew was that I was gently pushing her on her back and I was on top of her, still kissing her.

It was a good place to be. I broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw line to her neck where I bit down gently, making her moan even louder.

I couldn't take it any more. I wanted her like I have never wanted anybody before in my life. I went back to kiss her passionately in the mouth once more.

I started untying her laces of her dress when all of a sudden I heard this knocking sound. It made me stop and look around the field. I waited for a couple of seconds and just shrugged it off. I continued my work on her laces. I was half way done when that sound came again. This time when I looked up we weren't in a field anymore, it looked like a small house.

The house looked familiar, but I couldn't quite grasp it. Then that same sound came again, but this time there was a voice with it, "Kiara, are you home? Kiara?"

Kiara? I tried to think of where I have heard that name before, but my head started to hurt. I closed my eyes and let darkness take me.

After a while, I don't hear anything so I open my eyes slowly. I'm in a bed in a small house. Was it a dream? Was I really kissing that beautiful woman? I was all confused, until I remembered what happened. The thugs, the forest, my hero, my head injury, the tea, my hero. The beautiful young, sexy, gorgeous woman.

Whoa Iolaus calm down!! You don't even know her. I wonder where she is. By the look of things it is almost night and she left at mid-day, I hope nothing has happened to her.

I tried to sit up in the bed, which took me about five tries to do it. My head doesn't hurt so much now, but it still feels like Herc smacked my head into a tree.

I heard the door from the other room open, thinking it was a robber, I got out of bed and headed for the bedroom door. I grabbed a chair on the way and opened the door. I jumped out, yelled, and held the chair above my head.

I heard another scream, but it sounded like a woman scream. I must of overdid it because my vision became blurry. The next thing I know is that the chair flew out of my hands and I am tossed back to the bed.

"Oh, Iolaus, I am so sorry," Kiara, my angel, said to me.

"Oh, no my fault." I try to get up, but couldn't.

"You just frightened me. I didn't expect to get attacked in my own home."

"Sorry, I thought you were a robber." Feeling like a complete idiot.

"Ha, well thanks for the nice gesture, anyway," she said pushing me back down.

She must have tripped or something because the next thing I know she is on top of me. Which doesn't feel like it is a bad thing.

"Sorry," she said and looked embarrassed.

"It's okay."

She doesn't get up, but keeped looking at me and I stared right back. Her eyes are so hypnotizing and her lips...

"You're beautiful," I said before I even know that the words came out of my mouth.

She looked down for a bit and then looked into my eyes. She has that gorgeous smile on her lips. "Thank you."

That did it. I can't take it anymore. I took both of my hands and placed them on the sides of her face and brought her down to mine. Our lips were barely touching. I can feel her breath on me. She must have wanted it too because she leaned down and kissed me. Now I have been kissed by women before. Many women to be exact, but I have never felt this before. It feels like I am about to explode, like I can't get enough of her.

Our kisses were very passionate and I wanted more. I flipped us over so that she was on the bottom. My hands all over her body. I stopped kissing her lips and started kissing her beautiful neck. She made these moans that drove me made. I started to go down farther, but she stopped me.

"No. We cannot do this," she said pushing me off her and getting out of the bed.

I felt hurt, but I understood. We don't even know each other, but I can't help it.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I am so sorry Iolaus. I want to, but I..."

"I understand. Bad timing."

"Yeah."

We stood there in silence for what seemed to be forever until she broke the silence. "I bought some herbs for a tea that I make that will take the pain away. I'll go and make some," and then she left the room. Closing the door behind her.

I stared at the door for what seemed to be hours, thinking how stupid and foolish I was. I went back to the bed and laid down. I hope that tea can take away the pain...in my heart.

* * *

So what did you think? I have important news for my readers, on my bio page there is a homepage link that will bring you to my live journal. From now on I will post up information about my stories there (updates, new stories, contests, etc.). So why don't you check it out. Oh, please leave comments too. Thanks. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
